


Dancing With My Love

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Singing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Ok this is super short but super fluffy, hope you enjoy!





	Dancing With My Love

After the wedding ceremony went off without a hitch everyone piled into the hall that Emma and Killian had rented out for the after party, once everyone was sat down the speeches started,

As much as she knew it was rude not to listen Emma didn't quite listen to anyone who was talking, she couldn't keep her eyes off her newlywed husband, the way his eyeliner was just perfect, the way his hair was slicked back and especially that suit that was tight in all the right places, she swore if everyone wasn't there she'd jump his bones but she could keep her cool till tonight because she had no doubt he felt exactly the same. 

Once all the speeches were done food was served then it came to the first dance, Emma had been stressing about this throughout the whole process of planning this thing, she'd danced before of course but there was a crowd of people with her she'd never done it on her own with her significant other. 

Killian stood beside her and held out his hand "cmon love" he said smiling, Emma hastily took his hand and stood up as he guided them both to the empty dance floor. 

The music started and he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close obviously sensing her nervousness "breathe Swan, just let the music take you, follow my lead" and with that he began swaying them across the room. 

Emma peeked over Killian's shoulder and saw her mother crying, she was pretty sure her father was too and she let out a little laugh. 

"Something funny love?" Killian asked smiling. 

"I think Dad is crying.." she replied placing her head on Killian's shoulder and closing her eyes letting him lead them both. 

Killian started humming something into her ear but nothing that she recognised, she thought it must be some sort of sea shanty. 

"Since Emma is true as she's fair,  
My griefs I fling all to the wind,  
'Tis a pleasing return for my care,  
My mistress is constant and kind.  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
I've done with the toils of the seas,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love" he whispered. 

Emma felt tears stream down her face and she pulled back from his shoulder "now who's the one crying?" He smiled as he wiped away her tears. 

She sighed "Killian t-that was beautiful.. I love you" she leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips. 

"Mmh I love you too Swan, now and forever" he said as their dance came to an end and everyone else joined them on the dance floor. 

Not too long after the wedding Emma had convinced Killian to teach her some of the shanties he knew and before long he was waking to her singing them either in the shower or while she was making breakfast for them both and he was sure he fell in love with her even more if that was even possible.


End file.
